


Weight of the World

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Cajun and a Gamer [11]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: A Cajun and a Gamer [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413103
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Weight of the World

_He swallowed, and you saw the pain in his eyes, making you sit up. “Fuck..” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “The- there was an accident.” Your heart clenched, praying that he was going to say people were hurt, but alive._

_“Dean…” Your voice was soft and scared._

_Dean hadn’t being the bearer of news like this. “Benny was in an accident at work.” He watched your stomach drop, your eyes tearing up. The question lingered in the air on whether Benny lived or not._

* * *

You had no idea how long you’d sat there, his words going over and over in your head. The tears rolled down your cheek, your mind and heart fighting one another. Your heart wanted to say this was all a nightmare. That’d you wake up, and you’d be in his arms.

Your mind knew differently.

_Dean’s heart ached for the loss of his friend and seeing the pain on your face of losing your boyfriend. “He died on the way to the hospital.” He said quietly. “I’m sorry.” Dean gave your hand a squeeze. “He didn’t have any family, so I’ll be arranging everything.”_

_Licking your lips, you nodded slowly._

* * *

The work on your apartment finished the next day, but you couldn’t bring yourself to go home just yet. Dean had no problems with you staying there. He understood wanting to be as close to Benny as possible- by staying near his things, and sleeping in his bed. The two of you moved about as if in a daze, going about your days on autopilot.

It had been a week since you were given the news, and you knew that you couldn’t avoid your apartment forever. “Dean?” You moved into the kitchen, sitting across from where he was. “I need to get home, but…I don’t want to be alone. I’m trying to get in touch with Sam, but I think he’s still mad at me. Can you try for me?” You wiped your cheek.

Dean gave you a sad smile. “Of course, sweetheart.” He nodded. “Why don’t you go pick out a movie, and we’ll watch something before you head home? While you do that, I’ll call Sammy.”

“Thanks, Dean.” You got up. “For everything.”

He watched you walk out and sighed. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he hit his brother’s name to call him. He heard Sam’s voice on the 4th ring. “Sammy.” He said firmly, still upset about how his baby brother was acting over a girl.

_“What, Dean?”_ Sam sighed.

“Don’t what me, asshole.” Dean ground out. “Your best friend has been trying to reach you for weeks, and you can’t bother to pick up the fucking phone? Answer a damn text?”

_“We got in an…argument, okay? Told me not to come around until I can be decent to her boyfriend or something. I don’t like the guy, so I thought it best we both cool off.”_

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “Benny’s dead, Sam.” His voice was low. “She’s been staying with me in Benny’s room. I hate seeing her like this, it’s killing me, Sammy.” He sighed, his voice laced in anguish. “She’s picking out a movie right now, and then going home.” Dean ran his hand through his short hair, closing his eyes as he leaned his elbow on the table.

Sam was quiet for a moment before Dean heard movement. _“Fuck. I’m sorry, man.”_ He told him sincerely. _“I know he was your best friend. God, no wonder she’s been blowing up my phone.”_ He groaned. _“I feel like such a dick. Alright, I still have the key to her place. I’ll surprise her, keep her company as long as I can.” _Sam assured his brother. _“And…Dean?”_

“Yeah, Sam?” His tone was almost bored.

_“Thanks for being there for her when I haven’t been.”_

“Don’t mention it. Now, I have a movie to watch.” Dean hung up and took a breath before making his way to the living room. You were curled up on one end of the couch, your favorite throw over you. “Hey, sweetheart.” He said softly, making you look over. Leaning against the other side, he put one leg against the back cushions and left the other off the couch. “Come here.” He patted the spot between his legs, giving you a sad smile.

You thought about it for a minute before nodding. You curled up against his chest, your back against his leg, your head on his chest.

He kissed the top of your head and put his arms around you after pulling the throw back up. “Take that with you.” He told you, making you look up at him. “It was Benny’s, and I know you find it comforting.” He explained.

You gave him a small smile and got comfortable again before pressing play on the movie.

* * *

Walking in your front door, you felt like the weight of the world was on your shoulders. You were confused when you heard the tv. Dropping your bag, you moved to the living room. “Sammy?” You asked.

He got up, moving to give you a hug. “I’m sorry I’ve been a shitty best friend,” Sam told you quietly. “Dean called me.”

You gripped the back of his shirt and felt a fresh bout of tears coming. Your shoulders shook as you sobbed into his chest, showing more emotion than you had the past few days.

“I’m here as long as you need me.” He had one hand on your back, the other was holding the back of your head. Sam sighed, closing his eyes, knowing there was nothing that he could say or do to take the pain away.


End file.
